The device of this invention is intended for use by persons engaged in outdoor activities including recreational activities such as camping or hiking. It may be used for clipping an item onto a person's belt or a metal ring of a back pack, for example. It can be used to hold items such as wet clothing, hunting accessories or anything that requires easy access. It may also be used by construction workers, for example, to hold construction supplies, tools or plans.
The device may, for example, comprise an alligator-type clip having a length of cord affixed thereto. The cord may be of any flexible material such as nylon. The cord may comprise a single length that is looped onto itself with the free ends crimped or otherwise fastened to the end of the alligator clip. The cord may be either elastic or inelastic.
More specifically, the clip may have a stem formed of a bendable metal having integral upstanding tabs crimped over the end portions of the cord to fasten the cord to the stem. A metal tube may be crimped over the end portions of the cord and over the tabs. If desired, shrink tubing may be fitted over the metal tube to cover the joint between the cord and the clip and to provide a finished appearance.
One object of this invention is to provide a holding device having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object of the invention is to provide a holding device which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being inexpensively manufactured and assembled.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.